the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Alon Cohen
Alon Cohen Aliases: Alon Of The Cohen The Cohen God Cohen-Senpai The Master Of Peace Darling (As Called By Miia) Uncle (As Called By Papi) Master Alon Cohen or for short, Master (As Called By Cerea, Suu and Mero) Honey (As Called By Rachnera) Species: Human (Possibly A God) Gender: Male Born: 10/28/2004 (200,000 Chromosomes Ago) Residence: Nahariya Clan: Lin Kuei Abilities and Powers Alon has many abilities. He has some music abilities, like playing the ocarina and singing. He can also play the recorder with his nose like Salamander Man, well... almost. He has some break-dance knowledge as well. Alon has also displayed some skate riding abilities. Alon can speak fluent Hebrew, English and Japanese, some broken Wingdings and the language of Chin-Chin He has some fighting abilities as he was shown struggling with several beings. He has good aiming and handgun skills. He has managed to kill Pookie with a gun multiple times, the weakest weapon in the Omniverse. Alon has a strong sense of smell that is used to detect entities and friends and track them between Realms. It is shown that he needs to focus to use it. Although he previously required his closet in order to traverse between realms, after returning from the edge of the omniverse in ALON COHEN VS SHANG TSUNG it is revealed that he has gained an extraordinary amount of chromosomic power; being able to create highly-powerful beams of chromosomic energy and open portals - possibly even surpassing Shang Tsung himself. He has also become proficient at using STDs against his enemies; as shown during the fight in Jew Central. During their first fight, he was able to fight on par with Shang Tsung, who was forced to retreat to another realm. Techniques And Attacks * Tai Chi (lit. Force or Shin Kamikaze): Learned From Kenshi, It is a Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a consequence, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Kenshi has learned Tai Chi in his youth * Taijiquan (lit. Shin Tai Chi): Tai Chi's enhanced version. By giving a chinese war-cry upon naming this technique, the power, speed and effectiveness of the Kancho is increased. * Demon Eye: '''It was Alon's first weapon In the war Against The Black Dragon And It is capable Of Many Anicent Japanese Powers Made From Gods, It Was his right eye * '''Smoke Transportation: Alon Cohen uses smoke to transport between realms possibly by the use of blunts to proceed the process. * Laser Beam: Similar to Kano's ability, Alon can shoot out laser beams from his demon eye, He learned this ability sometime between his konquest and his return. * Teleport: '''Alon Can Teleport into places By Turning Red and dissappearing then reappearing with a hit. * '''Intro: When Alon returned from Edenia to confront Kitana, he utilized a very long yet, Hopeful intro that Gave Peace To Kitana and possibly make her Stronger Against Shao Kahn. * Chainsaw':' By summoning an chainsaw, Alon charges with it into the Opponet's organs, then he revs it over and over until it works. * Shurikens: '''In addition to throwing a shuriken, Alon can also throw Golden Shurikens. * '''Bite: Alon Can Bite His Opponet's Neck, And Sometimes it can make a crack sound and he stops, thinking he cracked his opponet's neckbone. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists